Haven't Had Enough
by sweetgleek07
Summary: Set After 3x05. Contains Spoilerrs. More Details Inside. Stefan catches Caroline on a hunt one evening. He's set out on a mission to destroy what's left of her humanity and bring her over to the dark side, to aid him with Klaus' bidding. AU
1. Chapter 1: Game On

**Title**: Haven't Had Enough**  
>Pairing<strong>: Caroline/Stefan**  
>Summary<strong>: Set after 3x05. Thanks to Klaus' compulsion, Stefan's a full blown ripper. He can no longer feel anything connected to his human emotions and that of the past two (hundred) years plus. Stefan catches Caroline on a hunt one evening. He's set out on a mission to destroy what's left of her humanity and bring her over to the dark side, to aid him with Klaus' bidding. AU**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own the vampire diaries or the characters, this is all for my amusing pleasure.

***SPOILER: IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON THREE EPISODE FIVE, THEN YOU MAY NOT WANT TO PROCEED WITH READING. if you even wanted to read anyway.***

**AN**: I have never written either of these characters before, or even attempted to write this fandom. So if they are OCC, blame me. I love Stefan/Caroline's relationship and I really hope the writers haven't forgotten about them. Anyway, everything did happen in 3x05 so Stefan's flipped the switch, Tyler is in fact a successful hybrid and Caroline is still Caroline. Erm, Stefan is a little rough in this chapter… and it is a little gruesome towards the end, if you hate him… I wont write him like this anymore. But I don't know, I find badass Stefan so sexy! Haha!

Inspired by Marianas Trench - Haven't had enough (Youtube for your pleasure & how this is inspired will be explained in an Authors Note at the end of this chapter) anyway, enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Game On<strong>

Caroline's eyes scanned the dark path. She was starving. For some reason, she couldn't manage a decent hunt. Everything she had tried to have, either managed to escape her grasp or was too quick. She was putting it down to the fact she was freaking out a little bit. Her on/off boyfriend was now some sort of hybrid, the first successful one other than Klaus. And if that didn't freak her out enough, she'd heard that Stefan had been on a murderous rampage since Klaus had compelled him to turn off all his emotions. Damon had made it perfectly clear that she were to stay away from the mansion and to keep Elena as far away as possible too. Because apparently Stefan had littered the mansion with human blood donors for his own amusement.

Whilst Caroline was all vampire strength hopped up on her own source of blood with a kick ass attitude, the thought of Stefan being anything that resembled a ripper scared the hell out of her. She couldn't imagine Stefan being that way. Or any other way than the Stefan she so clearly remembered. The one who seemed so mysterious on the first day of term last year. The one with that sweet sexy smile that she had found endearing. The same guy who later became one of her closest friends, who promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Luckily for her, she hadn't set eyes on him since he had been ordered by Klaus, to protect Elena. That was another thing that scared her. Stefan was assigned by Klaus to protect Elena, because she was some sort of key for creating hybrids and if Klaus's compulsion was strong enough to overrule Stefan's love for Elena, then they were all pretty much screwed. She had left Bonnie and Elena working on something a little over an hour ago. And she was starting to feel like giving up because with all the stress she was putting on herself, there was no way she was going to succeed in killing anything, not even a fricking bunny.

Suddenly, her ears pricked up, her pace quickened a little as her vampire hearing picked up a sharp scuttle behind her. Her mind was racing, hoping it was something large, something juicy, to contain her hunger. Damon had offered her a blood bag, but she had refused. She was trying to cut down on the human blood again. Especially knowing that Stefan and Klaus were piling up the body count which caused for all the blood bags to be needed anyway. Especially because for some reason, Klaus liked to drain his victims, almost to the point of death, before leaving them to die on their own. Caroline never wanted to be alone with that guy. He was such a creep.

She frowned and turned her head around sensing movement a lot closer to her than she had anticipated, not wanting to be caught off guard, she was getting ready to pounce when the four legged tabby cat strolled into the middle of the leafy path and stopped to stare at up at her. Caroline rose her eyebrow. What the hell was a cat doing this far in the forest? Without warning, the heckles rose on the tabby cat's back and Caroline rolled her eyes. Obviously a stupid one.

"Shoo. You little fleabag!" She hissed, waving her hands wildly. The tabby hissed back, sensing a threat, and swiped the air with one paw. "You weird thing. Go get a bird or something." She cried, before turning back onto her directed path. She took a step forward, to find the rest of her path blocked.

With wide eyes, she looked up cautiously. She sucked in an un-needed breath.

"Hey Care!" Stefan chipped, as he moved into the moonlight. Caroline swallowed as her nostrils flared up. Stefan's mouth was smeared with the tiniest hint of blood, but Caroline could still smell the sweet copper. Caroline's throat burned, she hadn't found anything to eat yet, and the smell pleased Caroline more than she liked to admit.

"Didn't Damon warn you not to be wandering around the forest alone?" Stefan's voice whispered with the wind, and suddenly, Caroline felt paralysed, she couldn't move.

Her hands found her hips and she stated up at him, trying to hide the lusting look on her face, to hide the fact that the blood was tempting her. She tried to mask it with a look of disgust. She could tell it wasn't working, the smirk on Stefan's sweet features - that looked so oddly out of place, told her that.

"I can hold my own thanks." She replied coyly.

Stefan gave a mysterious chuckle. "Oh right. Because you're not 'girlie little Caroline anymore'… are you?" He said, closing the inches distant between them. Caroline whipped round, trying to get out of the situation before she got stuck. But instead Stefan was quicker and she found herself chest to chest with the broad vampire.

"Why isn't Tyler with you?" Stefan asked, a hint of playful concern in his voice.

"What are you here Stefan?" She asked, this time not trying to hide her distress.

Stefan placed a broad hand on her shoulder, stilling her. She looked up at him, the fear shining in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan said softly, the voice she remembered. Maybe… just maybe Stefan was still in there. Maybe he was just pretending. She let out a sigh, before tensing again as Stefan's hand began to trail along her neck. Okay, maybe not.

"Well. Not yet." He said, smiling sickly. Caroline moved sharply.

She thought about running. But he would follow. He was quicker. Always had been. And now, with the human blood pumping through his veins, he was definitely stronger.

"What do you want?" Caroline stammered, asking again, trying her hardest to regain control of her thoughts.

Stefan shrugged. His fingers drummed against his chin. "Some fun." He said simply.

They were silent for a moment. And Caroline ran through a number of possible ways she could contact someone. Most probably Tyler. At this point, Stefan had moved closer to her again.

"Now Caroline." He whispered, twirling a piece of her blonde hair round his finger. "You wanna hang out? Catch up? Go for a bunny hunt?" He asked, with a mocking tone.

Caroline stared at him. She couldn't help but feel hurt. He was mocking her. Everything she was, everything she had become, with his help… he was just making fun of her, and he knew she was hungry and he was playing with her.

"Leave me alone Stefan." Caroline whispered, dropping her head. She was in no mood for this. She could slap him, punch him, kick him to the other side of the woods. But it was no use, she couldn't shake the fact that this was Stefan. He may be acting like a douche right now, but he was still Stefan. Klaus had done this, she couldn't be mad at Stefan.

"Why would I want to do that Caroline?" he purred, giving her a hungry look. Caroline couldn't help the wave of displeasure that overcame her. "I've got something of yours."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked, suddenly overcome with nerves. She'd had enough of this. She wanted to push him. Snap him out of this compulsion. She tapped her foot, slightly impatient. "You know what? This is stupid. I'm going now. You can play this little game with someone else."

She took a deep breath, and turned on her heel, ready to stalk off. But just as she expected, Stefan was quicker and was standing in front of her again.

"Don't spoil my fun Caroline." Stefan demanded. Caroline stared at him, her eyes squinting, challenging him.

"Who are you?" She cried, trying to push his body away. This reaction didn't go down with him, and she felt his hands grip the side of her arms, and then she was soaring at vampire speed, her back flying into a hollow tree trunk, with a loud thump. She winced, before flashing her eyes open. Stefan was breathing heavily, his dark eyes boring into hers.

A hint of… something… flashed through his eyes and for a moment Caroline held her breath. Maybe the Stefan she knew and loved was still in there. Maybe she could reach him. She didn't think that Elena couldn't. Elena might have been the love of his un-dead life or whatever, but he was Caroline's friend too, her mentor. He helped her through her darkest time. Maybe it was her time to help him fight the darkness, find his way back to the light.

"Stefan…" Caroline whispered, she could feel the grip of his hands, digging into her arms. "You're better than this. You said you didn't want to hurt me." She sighed.

Stefan remained silent. His hands still gripped her arms, his body hovering above hers, pinning her to the trunk. He shook his head a little. His eyes focusing on her.

"Caroline." He mumbled, his eyes closing briefly.

Caroline smiled a little, as he opened his eyes again, them softening as he took in her smile.

For a spilt second, Stefan's mouth opened, and Caroline thought he was going to say something. Her hopes were dashed that half a second later, because his hands gripped harder into her arms and he flipped her over. She landed hard on her back, on the forest floor.

Okay. So Stefan had definitely flipped the switch.

Stefan stood above her. "Come on Care. Get up." Stefan taunted as Caroline sat up, rubbing her back. "Hit me Care. You know, get a little rough." Caroline shot him a death glare. She was sure thinking about it.

"Go to hell Stefan." She said, jumping up and dusting herself off. "I thought you cared about me." She shot back, that angelic look on her delicate features. Not even Damon had the stomach for it. He used to fall for it all the time.

Stefan rose his eyebrow. "I do."

Caroline laughed harshly. "You don't care about me. Stefan, you don't care about anything. So what the hell are you doing here? Klaus successfully created a hybrid, turning Tyler. Which im still pissed about by the way." She wiped her hands on her dark blue jeans. "So what does he want from you? Why are you guys still here? You know what you need now, to create your stupid minors. So why don't you just get the hell out of here. Nobody wants you or Klaus around."

Stefan pounded for a moment, taking in Caroline's words. He chose to ignore her and smiled.

"You know, your little hybrid boyfriend… he's got spunk hasn't he?"

Caroline shook her head, her voice raising. "His name is Tyler."

Stefan smiled. "Ah. Tyler. That's it." Stefan looked around. "Tyler…" He sang, putting two fingers into his mouth and whistling.

"What are you doing? He's not a dog." Caroline stared. Staring at him. Stefan has seriously lost it.

Stefan shrugged laughing wildly. "Well technically when the full moon rises he is. but he's a hybrid now. He has supersonic hearing. He's been doing a deed for me."

Caroline swallowed. "What are you talking about? Where is Tyler."

Stefan smiled before rasing his voice a little louder. "You can come out now, boyo."

There was a rustle of leaves behind her, and twigs snapping beneath someone's bare feet. Caroline whipped round, her eyes falling on another emerging shadow. Tyler. Caroline's hand flew to her mouth. Tyler's eyes were wild with aspiration and his face and shirt covered in blood.

"Tyler!" Caroline cried, about to step forward. Tyler growled a little, and Caroline froze. "What did you do?" She screamed, staring back at Stefan.

"I told you Care. I want to have some fun. Tyler's engaging. Now it's your turn." Stefan said, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt.

Caroline swallowed. "What are you…" she stopped abruptly, as she watched Stefan circle her and soon she found her eyes on Tyler again, who now had a shaking girl in his arms.

"Tyler…" Caroline whispered. Her eyes watering slightly, she wanted to tell him to stop.

"Caroline, say hello to Alyssa." Tyler said, robotically. "She's a present from Klaus." For a minute, Caroline started at him. He had no emotion on his face what so ever. There was just the endless amount of blood on his face, and shirt. His hands, his neck. It was everywhere. He was covered in it. His eyes were a dark crimson, the same colour she knew hers went when she was hungry. The same colour she could feel them turning now because of the girl in Tyler's arms. A present from Klaus? what the hell did he mean by that? Why was Klaus sending her a present? Why a human girl? Why not a Gucci handbag or something. She watched as Tyler's mouth inched closer to the girl's bare neck.

And then she was in motion. She reached Tyler in under a mini second, throwing him to the ground. She grabbed the girl's arm, trying to secure her. The girl was bleeding from everywhere. Arms, wrists, neck… Caroline pushed the girl behind her. Stefan stepped forward.

"You're sick. You know that? Tell Klaus, he's as good as dead." Caroline spat.

Stefan ignored her and motioned to the girl behind her.

"Now Caroline. She's bleeding out. How unpleasant. You might wanna take care of her."

"What the hell have you done to Tyler?" She cried.

Stefan frowned. "Him?" He said, pointing to the teeth bearing, growing, Tyler. "He's not my problem. He was hungry. He fends for himself."

"You… I can't believe this. Tyler." She cried. Caroline had momentarily forgotten about the girl behind her.

The girl tapped Caroline gently, her blood smeared fingers brushing Caroline's bare skin. Caroline flinched away. She turned abruptly.

"Are you going to kill me?" The girl asked, quietly, quite happily. She'd been compelled.

Caroline shook her head. "Run Away." Caroline commended, staring intensely into the girls eyes, she had to try. The girl simply blinked and stared at her. Caroline could feel her throat closing, the girl's arms were folded and the blood from a bite mark was oozing out. She could feel her eyes turning a dark crimson.

"Carolineeee." Stefan sang. "You can take a bite. Nobody will know."

"No." Caroline cried, pushing away. She stumbled, Stefan caught her.

He turned her around. "Caroline. You know you want it. You can't resist it."

Caroline pushed him away. "Yes I can. Get away from me." She cried, forcing herself away and hurrying towards the clearing. Tyler jumped in front of her.

"Caroline." He said, simply. Caroline stopped, her mouth shaking, her eyes cloudy. Tyler's hand cupped her cheek, stroking her softly. She whimpered slightly. "You gotta do it." Tyler said.

Caroline pushed his hand away, a dark expression crossing her face. "No." She said, looking from Tyler to Stefan.

Stefan gripped hold of Alyssa, who didn't make a sound. Caroline flinched. Stefan's hand travelled into his back pocket, pulling out a pen knife.

"Caroline, you're not making this fun. You either drink from her, or she dies. It's up to you." Stefan said, holding the knife up to the girl's neck, pressing the blade slightly into the soft skin.

Caroline shook her head. "Stefan don't! This isn't you!" She cried, she couldn't hold back the tears. This was awful. There was nothing she could do. There was no way she was going to let Stefan kill this girl.

"You're wrong Care. This is me. Klaus didn't make me. This is who I am. Who I've always been. Before Elena, before You. And you know, it feels damn good!" he cried. Caroline watched with wide eyes, as Stefan yanked the strap of Alyssa's tank top, down and slashed the knife into the flesh next to her collar bone. Alyssa made a little whelp, before laughing as Stefan's tongue traced the trickle of blood. "She tastes good."

Stefan let Alyssa go, who just stood on shaky knees. Caroline could see that she was loosing so much blood, she could smell it which made it worse. She had to get her to a hospital. Stefan crept up behind her and gripped her round the waist. He pointed the blade straight into her face. "Open wide Caroline." He whispered, as Caroline struggled against him.

"No." She cried, thrashing her arms. Stefan stilled her, as he placed tip of the blade, that was smeared with Alyssa's blood, onto Caroline's lips.

"mmm." She mumbled. Trying her hardest not to move. She could feel the slightest trickle of the warm blood on her lips. God, she was so hungry. She couldn't. Stefan motioned for Tyler behind him. Tyler appeared in front of Caroline, he gently pressed his lips to hers, wiping away the smear of blood, before pulling back. Caroline slumped a little in Stefan's hold. Tyler made his way towards Alyssa, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards Caroline.

Once she was situated in front of Caroline, Stefan - making sure he kept a firm hold on her - pushed a piece of hair from Alyssa's neck, showing the off the bite marks. One was clotting, the other, fresh, was pulsing with blood.

Stefan chuckled as he felt Caroline try and pull back. Stefan pushed her towards the girl a little more. Alyssa didn't make a sound, she simply smiled up at Caroline, a sweet innocent smile. She willingly held out her wrist. Caroline felt her eyes grow dark, as the blood still pulsed from the wound. There was no way in hell… she wasn't going to do it. She was stronger that this. Tyler, coming up behind Alyssa, grabbed her bleeding wrist and held it over Caroline's mouth. Caroline went limp in Stefan's arms as the blood smeared over her lips.

"Adda girl." Stefan whispered, pressing her closer "You can do it. Just one little…taste." He purred in her ear.

Caroline could feel her fangs pushing through her gums, painfully slow and unwanted. But then she couldn't recall what happened next, Tyler lets go of Alyssa's wrist, and somehow it's still against her mouth, and her lips are somehow latched onto her wrist.

Sloppily sucking, hungrily pulsing, the warm blood spilling, willingly into her mouth. Caroline let out a whimper as the blood slid down her throat, she almost surrendered to the sweet sweet taste. Her eyes open briefly to find Stefan. She has no idea when he let her go but he's now on the other side of her, of Alyssa. A smile on his lips. His fangs are glistening in the moonlight, those dark crimson eyes shining brightly, boring into hers.

And before she allows herself to surrender fully she watches Stefan - the same Stefan who has taught her that human blood is wrong, that taking a human's life is the worse torture of a vampire who can still feel - she watches as he tilt the girl's neck slightly, and sinks his own fangs into the soft flesh, sucking greedily, pulsing out the last drops of blood the girl has left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, how'd you like it? How'd I do for my first time? Any feedback is good. I will probably post a few more chapters if people are interested. If not, it can be a crappy little one shot. I've jumped tenses too, I've written in the past, then in the present :S that's a possible problem. But whatever. I'll fix it another time :D

So basically the idea of the plot is based on the song I mentioned above (Marianas Trench - haven't had enough) The idea behind the song is that two people start some sort of sexual relationship and one of them falls deeper into it then intended. And I just instantly thought of Badass Stefan taunting and pushing Caroline over to the dark side! My imagination proceeds me and this was the result. Was it successful? Haha. If you've decided to give it a go, thank you :) it means so much to me!


	2. Chapter 2: Charmed Compulsion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, I am using them for my own personal imagination and creativity. Obviously…**  
>AN<strong>: Wow guys, you've already blown me away. The story alerts and the favourites! Just wow!  
>But I want to thank those kind few who reviewed too. I've already personally emailed each one of you to say thanks, but again. You pushed me to write more! :) You're all fantastic and i'm really hoping you'll like where i'm heading with this story. It will be a StefanCaroline story - eventually. But for now i really hope you like the build up!

I got a little carried away this chapter, and i brought in a few familiar faces too. So the plot will thicken! I really hope you enjoy, and continue to share your kind thoughts!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Charmed Compulsion<strong>

Caroline's first thought when she awakens, is that she feels dizzy. There is a humming in her head, in the pit of her stomach. She'd almost describe the feeling as being high. Which on the contrary seems strange because she's never been high in her life. And she's pretty sure that it's damn right impossible to get stoned whilst you're the living dead.

She grumbles a little, although the humming in her head is calming, her stomach feels rather full. Oddly enough, when thinking about it, she couldn't recall eating anything the night before. On the whole, she couldn't remember anything from the night before. She frowns. The last thing she remembers clearly, is leaving Bonnie and Elena working on a way to help out Stefan, to go out and hunt. Although she does feel well fed and content, her stomach's still a little queasy. It's the feeling you get when you've eaten far to much candy on Halloween. Like something was so sickly sweet, that you couldn't eat any more.

She rolls over slightly, opening her eyes wide enough to adjust to the now gentle pool of light streaming in through the curtains. For a second, she feels okay. Nothing drastic happens, but the humming flows through her entire body and she feels slightly buzzed. With a great burst of energy. All of a sudden however, her skin starts to burn, and there is a blistering pain searing through her. Throwing herself out of bed as fast as lightening, and out of the direct sunlight, she holds her hands to her face. She notices the bubbles and the blisters. Almost instantly, once out of the light, the pain lessens and her face feels as smooth as porcelain once again. She frowns, looking to her right hand where usually on her fourth index finger, her ring sits. It isn't there. She swallows.

Edging around the room, huddling close to the wall to avoid the sun, she peers onto her night stand. There was no way she'd take her ring off. So where was it? It wouldn't have fallen off. She pulls open one drawer on the night stand, before pulling out the second, rummaging around and growing more impatient. Suddenly, with no force at all, she pulls a little and the bottom drawer flies out and tumbles to the floor. The content skidding in all directions. Caroline takes a shaking breath. She needs some help.

Luckily, her phone's set on the night stand too. Picking it up, she calls Damon. Simply because she doesn't know who else she can talk to. Bonnie would probably have a huge go at her, and Elena had more pressing issues. Like the fact her on/off boyfriend was now a full blown psycho vampire. And her unresolved feelings for the older Salvatore brother made her a little crazy. Obviously since Stefan left, Damon was pretty much the only other vampire Caroline could talk to. And they had developed a mutual friendship. So she thought it would be best to call him in this sort of situation. She knew he would help her, whether he wanted to or not.

Damon seemed off. He was blunt and extra moody. He was vague and simply told her to stay put and that he'd be there in five. She couldn't exactly go anywhere anyway, but she did as she was told. He didn't waste any time either. He arrived in three minutes, with two to spare.

It was a little awkward at first, because Damon and Caroline hadn't been alone in her room since last year. When Damon was using her for blood, and she was manipulated by his sex and charm. And not forgetting the compulsion.

Damon has that serious face, and for the second time that morning, Caroline is confused. Damon is sweet enough to draw the curtains shut, allowing Caroline to crawl back onto her bed.

Then he turns to her. "Do you have any idea what you did last night, Caroline?" He snaps, and Caroline flinches. Damon knows it came out too harsh, but if he wasn't stern with her, she'd never understand. Once you feed on more than one human, it's not so easy to stop. He promised Elena, he wouldn't be tough. Because for one, they didn't know all the facts. But Damon had a pretty strong idea. Caroline's staring at him with that cute dumb Barbie look and he just wants to shake her. "Well?" He asks, with a softer tone.

Caroline shakes her head slightly, her blonde curls falling into her eyes. "No." She replies meekly. "I don't. I don't remember anything. Not after leaving the boarding house to go hunt. That's all I remember. Then I woke up here, without my ring." she tells him, holding up her hand to empathises the situation. "I'm so confused." She sighs with frustration.

Damon shakes his head and folds his arms, not sure if to believe her or not. He perches himself on the edge of her bed, watching her as she curls into a ball and shifts, so her hair falls over one shoulder. His eyes wander to her neck, and he traces the outline of a faded bite mark. His bite mark. For a moment, he doesn't say anything. He's guilty of things. He's done far worse things. But he can't let her off. Stefan wouldn't.

"So you don't remember chewing on three senior boys necks, last night?" He says bluntly. He curses silently, he needs to learn to be more careful with his words. He watches as her face wrinkles.

She laughs. "What? What are you talking about? I wouldn't…"

Damon sighed. "Look Barbie, with Stefan back on the human blood, there are tell tale signs of his attacks. And Klaus's." He unfolds his arm and shifts so he's looking directing at Caroline. "Elena sent me to look for you last night. I didn't find you, but I followed your scent and it led me to a discovery."

Caroline shakes her head. "No. Why do you suspect me? It could have been anyone!" She cries. Her hand flies to her mouth. "What about Tyler?"

Damon raises his eyebrow. Hybrid, could be. But it wasn't. He would of smelt it. "Maybe. But I can't take the risk. Elena and Bonnie were worried about you, and well I've been thinking it too. With everything that's happened and now Tyler turning into a hybrid and wanting to follow Klaus like a lost puppy…"

Caroline glares. "So you all think I'd go off on some sort of crazy blood bender like Stefan?" She cries. Damon sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had to ask. But if you don't remember -"

"I don't." She snaps and Damon stays quiet.

His eyes travel around her room. Stopping when he scans her night stand. Something catches his attention. Standing abruptly, he walks over and picks up a piece of parchment that looks faded and out of date. Granted, there is a neat scrawl on the front, written with a feathers tip, dipped in ink, the name 'Caroline.' Damon swallows.

"Did you see this?" He asks, Caroline sits up and pushes herself to the end of the bed.

Damon doesn't wait for an answer, he flips the piece of parchment over and scans the rest.

Caroline watches with an interested gaze.

"Caroline." Damon warns, and Caroline sits up straighter. "You're gunna grab some things, and then you're going to come with me, alright."

She jumps up, over to him. "What…" She takes the piece of parchment from his grip, admiring the writing before scanning the text herself.

In the same familiar scrawl it reads '_What a lovely pleasure of finally meeting you, Miss Forbes. I look forward to seeing you again. Stefan will come for you tonight. Klaus.'_

Caroline's hand shakes and she drops the parchment. "Do you… do you think I did it?" She whispers, referring to the killings in the forest. Damon doesn't know how to answer, because he believes she did.

"You're coming with me." Damon states.

"But Stef-" She starts to speak but then stops abruptly. She opens her mouth again, but the words wont come out. Damon touches her arm lightly.

"Stefan's not coming anywhere near you Caroline. I just need you close to me whilst I figure this out."

Caroline shakes her head. "Do you… do you think Klaus compelled me?"

Damon doesn't say anything for a moment. "If he did, why?" It's more of a question for himself. Caroline wants to say that Stefan would know the answer. That if he were here, he'd tell them what to do. But she feels like he doesn't exsist anymore. And she doesn't want to see him. But apparently last night, she did see him. But she can't remember and it scares her, what was he like? Did he hurt her? Her head starts to hurt and she doesn't understand. She cries out with frustration. Damon grips her shoulders.

"We'll figure this out okay." He whispers. She nods. "Okay, I'm going to call Elena. Can you grab a few things together, and meet me downstairs?"

She nods again. "How am I gunna get outside without my…"

On cue, Damon digs his hand into his back pocket and pulls out an object - her ring.

"I er, found it in the woods last night."

"So I could have done it." Caroline states.

Damon shakes his head, ignoring her. "Just grab your things and meet me in five." She watches him leave and close the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I think Klaus has set his sights on Caroline." … "He left a note for her, in her bedroom. I didn't want to tell her... But I think she was with Stefan last night. I think Klaus compelled her. She doesn't remember anything from last night."<p>

"What? Why? What would Klaus want with Caroline? What do you think he compelled her to do?" Elena's voice is full of questioning concern.

"I don't know." Damon replies. "For some weird reason, I think he's asked her to forget everything. Maybe it's a trick, so we'll go after him. Maybe he's trying to get to you."

"He's already got to me Damon. He has Stefan. He can't take Caroline too." Elena's voice is a mere whisper.

"He won't. I've got her grabbing some things, then I'm going to bring her over to you."

Elena sighs. "Then what?"

Damon smiles. "Then, I'm going to have a confrontation with my little brother."

"Be careful, Damon." She warns, before ending the phone call.

Damon calls up the stairs for Caroline, before turning to his watch. Without any warning, his whole body is lifted from the ground all of a sudden and he's then soaring through the air, into the dining room. His back hit's the dining table with a thump and it smashes into pieces around him as he lands on the floor. "What the fuc-" He props up on his elbows, the intruder standing over him.

Damon laughs. "Well, this intervention is a little over due, isn't it brother?"

Stefan glares. "Damon, walk away now. And I won't have to hurt you."

Damon gets up slowly, never removing his eyes from Stefan's. A playful smile on his lips. "Oh, get you. Super Stefan, hopped up on go go juice."

Stefan raises an eyebrow, his arm outstretches and Damon's neck is in his grip. He growls a little as the smile never leaves Damon's face.

"Now, now boys, play nice." Caroline's voice sways into the room. She walks casually, amusement on her face.

"Caroline?" Damon asks, slightly surprised when Stefan drops his hand from around his neck and turns too. "Caroline. Leave. Go to Elena's" Damon instructs.

Caroline stays still.

Stefan turns to his brother and smiles. "Caroline's got a better arrangement. She's coming with me."

Damon shakes his head. "No. Caroline you don't…"

He's cut off by another figure entering through the foyer. "Oh if it isn't the intrusive vampire, trying to save another damsel in distress." Klaus turns his head and looks at Damon. "Doesn't it get tiring?"

Damon growls, Klaus just laughs at his response. "You'll never get your brother back, Damon. He doesn't care."

Stefan grins. Caroline shakes her head, at which invokes Stefan's attention. He reaches out for her, but she flinches away from him. Klaus sends her a strange look.

"Tut Tut, Miss Forbes." Klaus whispers, grabbing Caroline's arm. She twitches, but remains still.

"What do you want with her?" Damon asks looking from Stefan to Klaus. Klaus just smiles. Damon lunges, trying to take out Klaus, to get Caroline away. He can see that Klaus has done something to her, compelled her… but she's trying to fight it. He's not quick enough though. Stefan pushes forward, plunging something sharp, deep into Damon's stomach. Damon doubles over, winching as he holds the sharp piece of wood that was now sticking out of his stomach. Stefan kicks the back of Damon's leg, sending him down on his knees.

"I told you to just walk away." Stefan growls.

"That's my boy." Klaus nods in approval.

Caroline's eyes flash and she wrenches her arm from Klaus's grip. "Damon!" she rushes over to him, bending down next to him. Klaus eyes Stefan, who switches sides and ends up over Caroline.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry…" Caroline whispers, she places her hands on the wooden stake, getting ready to pull it out. Stefan's arms enrich hers and she feels his hands over hers. She looks up and within a spilt second, she feels his hands push down on her own, pushing the stake deeper into Damon's abdomen. Damon hisses.

Stefan then slips both their hands away, and lifts her up. Klaus turns Caroline towards him. He presses his forehead close to hers. "Go find another one of those senior boys you enjoyed so much." He commends, before pulling himself away and pushing her towards Stefan. Stefan's arm catches her. He briefly smiles.

"Teach her, the right way to kill, Ripper." Klaus instructs before leaving the room.

Damon is still down on his knees, staring at Caroline. There is now no emotion on her face, and her eyes are crimson.

Stefan smiles, looking from Caroline to Damon. He slips an arm around Caroline's waist. "You should get that looked at. You're not looking so hot these days, bro."

Damon attempts to stand, but is too weak.

Stefan bends down so he's eye level with his brother. With both hands he wrenches the stake from Damon's stomach and watches as his brother falls onto his back. "Don't die on me bro. The fun's just starting." He stands back to Carolien. "We'll catch up with you later." Stefan quips, before leading Caroline out of the foyer and out the front door, leaving Damon, bleeding in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p>Damon manages to raid Sheriff Frobes medical cabinet. Until he can guzzle a free blood bags, he'll settle for some piss poor antiseptic spray and a bandage.<p>

He manages to make it to the boarding house, where he stumbles in through the doors. Already to find Bonnie and Elena. Elena's face turns white as she rushes towards him.

"Damon! Are you okay? What happened?" She starts to panic when she sees the blood gushing through his white shirt. She offers him her shoulder, which he slumps against as she leads him to the couch.

"Blood bag first. Answers later." He rasps, throwing his head back. Bonnie returns with several blood bags. Damon doesn't hesitate to rip into the bag with his teeth and suck it dry.

"That's disgusting." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

Elena rolls up Damon's shirt, to examine the wound. But as the third blood bag's drained, the hole is nothing more than a tiny pin prick.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie questions as she looks around.

Elena looks up too, before her gaze falls on Damon.

"Um. Yeah. Barbie." He strokes his chin. "We have a bit of problem."

Elena raises her eyebrows. "What kind of problem?"

Damon sits up. "Well. Klaus and Stefan ambushed me at Caroline's. Klaus got to her."

Bonnie exhales a sharp breath. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're screwed because our very own princess Barbie has gone on a bender like her -" he points to Elena "precise Ken."

"Do we have to use Barbie references? This is a serious problem!" Bonnie cries out with frustration. Damon rolls his eyes.

"Duh!"

Elena holds out her hands. "Stop it! We have to fix this. Where do you think they took her?" She looks to Damon who again doesn't have an answer.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Caroline end up on the high school's football field. Each year the football team spend a couple of days a week out playing to practise, ready for winter games.<p>

"Which one do you want Caroline? You can have anyone. It's your pick." Stefan says, listing her options as if they were candy bars.

"I don't want anyone." Caroline mumbles, fighting the deep urge of the compulsion.

Stefan circles Caroline. Holding her against him, he snakes his arms around her waist, securing her in his grasp, she jumps at his touch. He breathes low in her ear. She shivers. Stefan's hot breath whispers in her ear. "You can't fight it… what you are. Listen to it. Can't you hear all that blood, feel it, pumping through their veins… doesn't it make you so…hungry…thirsty…"

"Stop it!" Caroline cries, trying to block it out, trying to move away. "Why are you doing this?" She asks, her eyes shining.

Stefan shrugs his shoulders slightly, letting her go gently. "Stay here." He tells her, he's not long. He's back within a second with Billy Joseph in tow. She knows him. She's flirted with him at a couple of parties. They talk in the halls, when passing by. Stefan and him are talking about the current score of the game and how the team wouldn't mind Stefan coming back to play next season.

Billy stops in front of Caroline. "Hey Care!" He says with so much enthusiasm, it hurts. "Stefan said you needed something?" His tone implies he wants to help.

"No.. I-…" Caroline stumbles to find the right words, trying to focus on what Billy said, instead of the steady rhythm of his heart beat. She didn't realise how hungry she was. She took a deep un-needed breath, trying to steady herself.

Stefan can see it, see the change in her. He turns Billy towards him. "Roll up your sleeve, Billy." Stefan commends.

Billy obeys and Caroline can already sense it. The fresh blood.

"You're… you're bleeding." She whispers.

"Oh yeah. I skidded on the ball. Got caught with a stud. No biggie." His face lights up with a goofy smile.

Caroline steps forward, the hunger rising in the pit of her stomach. She tries so hard to will her legs not to move. But Klaus' control is too hard to fight. She's not strong enough. She's nowhere near Stefan's level. She catches Stefan's eyes twinkle as she feels her own grow dark with hunger. Her fangs begin to protrude through her gums and suddenly she grabs hold of Billy's arm and yanks it towards her mouth.

Theres a deep crunch as her teeth sink into his skin and if she were thinking straight, she would of pulled away immediately. But because of Klaus' control and the feel of the blood gushing into her mouth faster than before, she can't stop. Can't think of anything but this. It makes her hungry. So hungry, she wants more. So she takes it. Somewhere along the line she hears Stefan command Billy not to make a sound.

The more blood she drinks, the more strange images flash through her mind. They are blurry and are either shapes or figures but nothing makes sense. When she feels Billy's pulse stop and the blood start to slow, she sucks harder, draining him. Her mind flashes back.

_She's in the woods, fighting with Stefan. Then out of nowhere Tyler appears, he's all vamped out. Acting like a true hybrid. It scares her. Then it moves like a river. The images change. She's all vamped out. Sucking the life from someone, then another, and then another. And all she can hear other that the sloppiness of her own mess, is Stefan. The voice she remembers so well, telling her that everything was going to be okay. She continues to drink. She continues until her eyes are black and her soul feels images flashes again. _

_Stefan is guiding her somewhere. She doesn't know where, barely notices the path they take. All she can focus on is the echo of every heart beat that surrounds 's taking into an old boarding house. One resembling the Salvatores. Taken into the great white hall, there sitting in a chair waiting patiently, with a woman draped across his lap and another gracefully letting feed from her wrist, Caroline comes face to face with Klaus.  
><em>

_"Oh sweet Caroline." Klaus says with a matter of fact. Caroline watches as he pushes the girl across from his lap, as she tumbles onto the floor. Retrieving herself, she leaves without a moves towards her. She feels him cup both of her blood smeared cheeks. "I have big plans for you, my dear." He says. The pad of his thumb brushes her cheek. "Big plans." He pinches her chin in between his thumb and forefinger and forces her to look at him. "For now, you are to go home. To forget this. To prepare yourself. For tomorrow night, I am going to show you the world."_

_She watches him turn to Stefan. _

_"You will both be my army. My strength." His eyes turn back to her, and bore into her own. "And until you swear your allegiance… I am not ready for you."_

_Stefan's mouth twitches as Caroline's eyes brighten. "Leave me now. Take her with you, Ripper." Stefan nods._

_The image flashes again. Stefan's carrying her home, dropping her into her bed. Her eyes are fluttering and she's unsure if this is a dream or if it's actually happening. She grasps Stefan's hand and can feel him squeeze it gently. It's all very real. _

_She stares up at him with droopy eyes. "Stefan…" She breathes, her voice full of sleep. He doesn't reply, and she watches him, watch her. "Come home Stefan.." She pleads. Her eyes close. "I miss you." _

_Stefan feels her hand slip from his and watches her fall into her slumber. Something stirs deep within him, something that should have been buried with the rest of his emotions. But as strange as it seems, all of a sudden, he can still feel… something. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo. I feel like I'm writing a play with all this drama and angst! Haha, hope its okay. The flashback scene was to give insight into why Caroline couldn't remember. Then I added that extra bit with Stefan simply because, he's not all Dark! Stefan. His feelings can be resurrected and it's quite sweet how Caroline's the one to stir something in him... But at what cost? As Stefan starts to feel, will Caroline slip away? tehehe. I hope you are all enjoying this. This was one mega long chapter! I was debating whether I'd split it in two. But I went with it. This is a treat for those who took the time to review :D<strong>

**Please don't expect it often though! I got a little carried away and am damn proud of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. (is it bad to feel quite accomplished of my own writing?) any feedback is welcome. but for now, i bid the all farewell!  
><strong>


End file.
